Form a Garage Band!
by Katsushika Kahori
Summary: "If a bunch of high school music appreciation class students can't become the best band this side of the city has ever seen, what hope is left for the rest of the student body!" Lance, Pidge, Keith, Hunk, and Shiro try to work together to become a band worthy of playing The Venture Venue, the coolest music venue downtown, but they've got a lot of work to do before that happens.


**Well, here I am guys. Another fandom, another story, another hope.  
I started on this a while ago and debated waiting to post any of it until I had finished The Wayward Dick but I don't think that one will be ending anytime soon honestly and I can't wait to delve into the depths of the VLD fandom to see what it's like. So here you are- you are warned, it might be completely OOC and/or embarrassingly high school fun-fun-friendship-adventure!-ish.  
Thanks for taking a look! Reviews and helpful suggestions are welcome!**

It had been Lance's idea to no ones surprise. He was the only one of them that could possibly conceive of such a grandiose scheme with no real end in mind.

One day, in the midst of Music Appreciation class he had shot up out of his chair suddenly, a loud "OH" escaping his lips which were parted in an expression of shock and awe. Pidge had noticed it out of the corner of her eye but hadn't bothered giving it any response. Dramatic interruptions and outrageous reactions were a trademark of Lance and by week 3 she had grown used to, even bored, by the spectacle. The teacher had taken it in stride, simply pausing, turning toward him, and politely asking he return to his seated position lest he find himself in the friendly confines of detention, yet again. Keith had laughed under his breath and Lance had bristled momentarily before slowly sitting back down and that was that. Pidge drifted back off into the mindless planning of schematics for computers and the like; it was her specialty. By the end of class she had fully designed a more cooling efficient base for her desktop and she grabbed her books in an attempt to get to her next class in time to sketch out the idea before it fled her overcrowded mind.

Lance however, had other ideas. He sprinted up to her desk as she stood and they nearly collided.

"Pidge was it?" He asked breathlessly, she just stared silently up at him for a moment, debating how best to answer.

"That's what I requested to be called, yes."

"Ok, cool! Hey, meet me at lunch alright? I have something I want to run by you!"

Without waiting for a response he turned and rushed Shiro, who flinched back before nodding curiously to whatever Lance was raving about, a bemused expression on his face.

Pidge spent an extra moment theorizing on the odds that Lance had just propositioned Shiro on the same secretive matter he had her before dismissing it and zipping closed her bag. She didn't have time to pal around with these guys.

Lunch proved an unavoidable distraction from her writings as Keith sidled up to her table and hummed loudly until she looked up.

"Yes Keith?" She asked pointedly.

"I was just wondering if you were going to go see what Lance wanted."

"Oh, did he talk to you too?" She couldn't say whether she was more surprised that he had, of would have been if he hadn't. Lance and Keith had what one could call "a turbulent romance", in which they both appeared to loathe each other but still endlessly craved the others attention and admiration. It was dizzying to say the least.

"Yeahhh..." He drew the word out in a manner suggesting exasperation. "But I figured I couldn't just ditch him like that. Poor guy would probably implode!" He laughed and smirked at nothing in particular. Pidge resisted rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sure he'd just go crazy with anxiety awaiting you."

Keith seemed to miss the sarcasm.

"Exactly! So come with me Pidge." He glanced at her pleadingly.

"What! Why me?" She exclaimed. "Just go on your own!" Keith made a whining noise in the back of his throat and she sighed. There was never anything good to come from horsing around with either of these two but in this case she supposed one lunch period wasted wasn't the end of the world. "Alright fine, fine. But you owe me." She gathered up her notes and propped them in her arms, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "And I mean _owe_."

Keith nodded as they started across the cafeteria. "Sure sure, whatever you want."

Pidge scowled, intending to hold him to it. This was the last thing on her list that she'd wanted to do today.

"Pidge. Keith." Shiro's quiet voice interrupted her sulking.

"You too huh?" Keith asked, dropping into an empty chair next to the other. "What the hell does he want anyway? This is a weird group."

"I'm honestly not sure. I've never talked to the guy. I only know him because you're always starting fights with him." Shiro chuckled and Pidge stiffled a laugh at the dark expression on Keith's face.

"It's not like that! He's the one always starting shit!"

"Alright, alright." Shiro held up a placating hand. "If that's what you want to believe."

Pidge disengaged from the conversation as Keith burst into indignant sputtering. She'd might as well do something useful until stupid Lance showed his stupid face. Pulling out her well worn notebook she hunched over it and began scribbling furiously.

"Computer stuff huh?" Shiro asked, sliding over to observe her writings.

She jumped and threw her arms over the drawings. "Uhm, yeah." She looked across the table to find Keith leaned back with headphones in, clearly attempting to ignore everyone and everything around him. "So uh... er, you know Keith?" She struggled to contort her expression into "politely interested".

Shiro studied her momentarily before answering cheerfully. "Yup. Neigbors from way back. Used to babysit the little squirt."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "But you're a senior?"

He sighed and looked away, running a hand across his neck. "Well yes. Technically speaking I am a senior."

Pidge opened her mouth to demand clarification but was interrupted by Lance dancing up to the table with a confused looking Hunk in tow. He must have been pulled from extra study in home economics as he was still wearing an apron and covered in flour.

"Aright! Now that you're all here! I have something amazing to say!" Lance exclaimed leaning forward, a wild grin on his face.

"That you're finally transferring to a special ed school?" Keith joked, pulling out the earbuds.

Lance turned a worrying shade of red for a split second before taking a deep breath and kicking Keith in the shin. "No dummy."

"Well there's always hope." Keith grinned thru the tears that had sprung to his eyes.

"I have gathered you all here-" Lance grandly swept his arms wide, "- to propose a little group project. A bonding activity, if you will."

"Uh, Lance, I really don't think this is the kind of thing that _some people here_ are going to be interested in." Hunk muttered loudly, staring pointedly at Keith. "Maybe it's better to have someone else for... whatever this is."

"Nonsense Hunk! " Lance said, grinning mischeviously. "Even his royal highness Butthead over there couldn't resist something like this!"

"What the hell, Lance! Are you 12?" Keith yelled, slamming his hand on the table.

Pidge glared across at him as the resulting jar to the table produced a dark jagged line straight across her painstakingly doodled motherboard. "That's it! You two dunderheads have wasted enough of my day! What are we here for?" She shouted.

Lance threw up a finger. "Glad you asked Pidge! I realized we were all meant for something super cool and it finally came to me!"

Keith snorted quietly and Shiro ran a hand over his eyes tiredly.

"Well, let's hear it."

"We're going to start a band!"

" _What?"_


End file.
